Circus de Sage & Riddick
by Beautiful Savage
Summary: I'm back baby! Sry I was MIA for so long.Well here it is the Sequel to Cell Mate. Sage and Riddick are back with all new mayhem following them. I suggest you read Cell Mate first if you haven’t already and once again rating subject to change
1. Boots

_**Full Summary:**__ Riddick and Sage are back and raising hell, except the Elemantals have a new plan for Sage, and mercs want revenge for the slaughter that was Sage's rescue. And to complicate things even further a mysterious woman appears and sets her seemingly innocent sights on Riddick. With mercs on their tails, Scales and Vaako fighting like an old married couple, Elementals determined to save man kind, an evil bitch trying to steal Sage's man, and an insane house(?) cat life for our two favorite convicts becomes a circus. _

_**Beautiful Savage:**** I'm finally back. Sry, for going MIA like that but real life got in the way for a while. Please forgive me. Well, Enjoy.**  
_

Sage sat on Riddick's chest with a shiv at his throat and murder in her eyes. Her chest was heaving and her face was red with anger. Riddick stared up at her convinced she was going to kill him this time…for real.

"It ate my boots! Again! That's the fifth pair Richard!" she bellowed looking over at the giant moon cat that lay sound asleep on the other side of the training floor. The entire army had been sent to retrieve it from Crematoria at Riddick's command and it had been living with them on the ship for a little over a month.

"It's not his fault. He's still adjusting," Riddick told her calmly, "At least he's over trying to eat people. He'll grow out of it in a few weeks. Besides I always get you a new pair."

"That's not the point! As soon as I get them broken in it eats them! I'm tired of waking up to nothing but slobber drenched soles!" she growled, "Why doesn't he eat _your_ boots?"

"He likes me," Riddick replied.

"I noticed, after the 90 time it pushed me off the damn bed!" she yelled, "Why does it have to sleep in our room?"

"He gets lonely at night," the giant defended., "Like I said, he's still adjusting."

"Well it better finish adjusting pretty quick or I'm sleeping in a different room…_alone_," Sage threatened.

"Okay, okay just give him another couple of weeks," Riddick pleaded. Sage growled softly before standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She shook her head growling before she turned and began to walk away when she suddenly started to fall forward. Riddick was up in a second and caught her. He looked down and saw that she was out cold and pale.

"Sorry baby," he muttered as he began carrying her to their room. Even since she'd woken up Sage had developed a few irregular habits. Passing out when she got too worked up was the most panic inducing though, Riddick was always secretly terrified she wasn't going to wake up again. The fever had caused minor brain damage that was practically unnoticeable, but still caused a few little problems. Riddick didn't care, he had Sage back and that was all that mattered to him, but Sage hated it. She saw it as weakness and it frustrated her to the point that she would practically kill herself to hide it.

Riddick laid her down and gently took off her boots before turning to the moon cat that had followed him into the room. The creature stood staring at Sage before looking at Riddick. He didn't really have a name, he was just the cat or him. The cat had taken to Sage instantly always wanted to be around her, but Sage hadn't noticed. She was always to annoyed about him eating her shoes or pushing her out of bed or trying to eat Vaako/Scales to notice that he had fallen in love with her.

"Yeah, this time it was your fault. You have to stop eating her shoes," Riddick told the cat. In response it walked over and picked up one of Sage's boots. Riddick groaned as he snatched the boot from him and quickly grabbed the other off the ground. "Bad! She'll have a fucking seizure if she wakes up and found out you ate another pair," he told the cat setting the boots on the dresser, "Come on lets go eat."

O

Sage woke up to find she was once again in bed. It seemed like she spent more time here than anywhere else on the ship. She growled softly sitting up and smacking herself soundly in the head. This was so god damned stupid, she couldn't stay conscious just because the damn cat ate her boots again. She didn't like this shit, Riddick didn't get it she was weak like this and it seemed no matter how hard she tried not to be weak she still was. But Riddick just told her it didn't matter and that he didn't care, all that mattered was that she was alive.

As if this was living, she passed out every time she got seriously pissed, and she'd been doing so good. It had been a whole two weeks since the last time she'd passed out and the doctor had said that she was getting better but here she was in bed again. And lately she'd been getting softer, her defined muscles had been loosing their shape and she was gaining weight. Not to mention that for the last few days her stomach kept getting upset for no reason. It was fucking ridiculous.

"I'm hungry," she muttered as she swung her legs over the bed and started looking around for her boots wondering if the cat had eaten them again. She liked the cat she just didn't like the way the fucking cat acted. She found her boots on the dresser and knew Riddick had put them there so the cat couldn't get them. She slipped them on and stomped to the mess hall to find dinner was almost over. The cat lopped over and began rubbing against her leg.

"Feeling better?" Riddick asked as she slipped into her seat beside him.

"I'm fine," she snapped suddenly annoyed at him. Riddick sighed as a servant set a plate in front of her, Sage had been so moody lately that he was just starting to ignore it.

"I say we got to the Kelno system next," Vaako said causing Sage to look over at him and Scales.

"Well, I say we go to the Glenton system," Scales told him, "It's more densely populated.

"Well I say you're an idiot," Vaako snapped, "They'll be expecting us after we just got done with the Demont system right next to them."

"Yeah, four months ago," Scales snapped back. Sage smiled as she watched them fight about the next conquest. Riddick had changed their master plan a little but to sticking to systems populated by scum (of which there were plenty) and it had been like this for the last year since Sage had regain consciousness, they would bitch and fight until either Riddick or she stepped in and stopped it. But as soon as one argument was done they'd find something else to yell about, Sage though it was hilarious.

"You're such a moron!" Scales roared at Vaako.

"Well, you're a dummy head," Vaako snarled.

"Okay children, let's put this fight on hold until tomorrow when you have better ammo," Sage said rolling her eyes, "Dummy head? Really Vaako you can do better than that."

"I'm tired," he sulked causing Sage to start laughing.


	2. Stowaway

Riddick trailed Sage down the hall smiling. He was content just to watch her, even after a year the bubbly feeling in his chest refused to subside. The feeling was love and he knew it, but somehow he didn't mind it. In fact he found it a wonderful change from the constant flow of rage and anger that had been his past. He watched as Sage sluggishly made her way down the hall and realized that she was exhausted. He sighed as he stepped forward and easily swept her into his arms.

"What are you doing Riddick?" she snapped looking up at him with her dark eyes smoldering, "You'll hurt your back." Riddick rolled his eyes behind his goggles, just because she had gained a little weight Sage was convinced she was a whale. And even if she weighted a 1,000 pounds he'd still love her.

"Please, you'd have to gain a hundred pounds before I'd even remotely began to hurt myself," he told her, "And I'm carrying you."

"I'm not a child Richard. I can walk by myself," she growled.

"I know that but did it ever occur to you that maybe I like carrying you?" he asked. Sage raised an eyebrow and he grinned wolfishly as he stopped and leaned so that his face was an inch away from hers. "And frankly when I'm done with you you aren't going to be able to walk for a week, so I'm just getting you prepared," he whispered.

"Cocky bastard aren't you?" she purred as she bit her bottom lips, "Bring it on big boy and we'll see who cant walk." She quickly fazed out of his arms and appeared behind him. He gasped as he felt her hands on his chest and shoulders. He turned around and tried to catch her only to have her escape his grasp easily and he groaned as he felt her trail her fingers over his chest. He kept trying to hone in on her but the lights were less than 50 so Sage had the upper hand. She was running her hands over every inch of him and he was going nuts.

"Catch me if you can," she purred in his ear before her scent trailed away towards their room. Riddick stood stock still for a second before he ran after her. Damn that woman could make his do stupid shit not that he was complaining, he'd follow her strait to hell and not complain.

O

Riddick and Sage were sparing the next morning when Scales interrupted them by throwing a young woman into the ring. They both stopped and stared at her; she couldn't have been much older than 25 with copper tinted skin and long black hair. She had a pretty innocent face with wide chocolate eyes and a figure made for a man's hands. She wore blue jeans and a white tee-shirt with high heeled black boots. She looked up at them fearfully and swallowed hard.

"Okay, any one care to explain this?" Sage asked raising an eyebrow.

"She was a stowaway. We found her in the engine room," Scales told them. Riddick looked down at the girl who looked like a cornered mouse.

"Care to explain girl?" he rumbled in a cold voice.

"I…I'm sorry! I needed a way to get away from my foster parents. They'd beat me and sold me for drug money," she stammered as tears began pouring from her eyes. Sage stared at her with blatant distrust in her eyes, but Riddick was looking at her closely.

"And just how long where you planning on staying on my ship without telling me?" he asked.

"I dunno…I…I just wanted a way out," she said before bursting into tears.

"Oh, please. You cant believe this," Sage said rolling her eyes, but when she looked over at Riddick she groaned. He had a look on his face that she alone recognized, pity. He'd told her about Jack/Kira's past which was remarkably like what this girl was saying. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

"Well, then I guess we'd better find you a room until our next stop, after that you can decided whether to get off or wait until next time," he said causing the girl to stop sobbing and look up at him with grateful eyes.

"Really? Oh thank you! Thank you!" the young woman squealed causing Sage to roll her eyes and look down to find the cat sitting beside her with it's tail flicking irritably. It appeared he didn't like the new arrival anymore than Sage did.

"You're welcome. So what's your name?" he asked the copper skinned girl.

"Jamie," she replied standing up and offering her hand, "Who are you?" Sgae couldn't help but gag slightly at the overly sweet tone of her voice.

"I'm Riddick, and that's Sage, and the cat," he told her shaking her hand gently. The young woman looked over at Sage who scowled at her and the cat's hide began to raise and turn red.

"It's nice to meet you," Jamie said even though she started to shrink away from the two less than pleasant animals glaring at her.

"Feh," she said before wobbling slightly on the spot as exhaustion hit her. Riddick instantly put an arm around her waist and turned to Scales.

"See to it that she gets settled," he commanded before looking at Sage who was yawning widely, "Come on Saxon time for a nap," he said as he lead her out the door past Jamie, Sage scowled at the girl and the cat snapped at her as he passed. Sage let Riddick lead her down the hall without protest; she was suddenly really, really tired.

"You've gone soft," she snapped.

"What? She just needs a place to lay low for a while. You know what it's like to run," he replied.

"She's too sweet, I don't trust her," Sage told him.

"You're insane. She's an innocent," he said rolling his eyes.

"The cat doesn't like her either," she pointed out looking down at the creature who was slinking along beside her.

"He doesn't like her because you don't like her," he snapped, "In case you hadn't noticed he's your cat. Hell he pushed _me_ out of bed last night, and unlike when he doest it to you he didn't get down and curl up beside me. I'm just helping her out." Sage scowled at him and pulled away from him when they got to the door of their room.

"Whatever, I'm taking a nap," she growled before disappearing into their room with the cat following her. She walked in and fell into bed sighing, something about that woman didn't sit right with her. She wasn't sure what it was about her but something wasn't copasetic. She felt the bed dip beside her and looked over to find the cat had jumped up and laid down beside her.

"Well, since you seem to agree with me you can stay," she said as she reached out and laid a hand on his forehead, "Plus if you're here you wont eat my boots again," she muttered as she kicked them off and rolled onto her side. She sighed as she began petting the cat's scaly hide. His eyes began to drift shut and his purr made the bed vibrate beneath her. She felt her own eyes drifting shut and smiled slightly as she felt the beast at her side rack his sandpaper tongue over her fore arm softly.

"I guess your alright dude…you just gotta stop chowing down on my boots," she muttered before she was out.


	3. Chaos Begins

Riddick walked through the halls of necropless wondering if Sage was going to be pissed when she woke up. He didn't get why him allowing Jamie to stay, she scared and running. Sage and he knew all about running and Riddick understood fear better than most, he'd lived in a constant state of it when Sage had bee a come, the fear that she wouldn't wake up, and the fear that she would wake up and not be her anymore.

"Ummm," came a sweet voice behind him. He turned and found the stowaway standing behind him with her head bowed and her hands behind her back. She shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Yes," he rumbled.

"I…I just wanted to thank you," she muttered her eyes flashing up to meet his goggles shyly, "And tell you that if there's anything I can do to repay you just tell me."

"Just stay out of Sage's way. That';s more for your sake than mine though," he replied. She nodded and her cheeks flushed red.

"I don't think she likes me very much," Jamie said softly.

"Sage doesn't like anyone very much," he told her, "You must be hungry. It's time for lunch. Come on," he commanded as he turned and began to walk towards the dinninbg hall. She nodded and meekly followed him.

**3**

Jamie sat watching Riddick through her lashes. She was mildly annoyed that her innocent act wasn't working as well as she'd thought it would. She was glad she'd chosen this ship to escape on. In truth she was running from her ex but because he'd found out that she was cheating on him with another man and hadn't been pleased about it. Riddick was big and powerful, and he probably was an amazing lay. Not to mention that he was one fine piece of meat. As soon as she'd laid her greedy little eyes on him she'd decided that she wanted him.

Jamie studied Riddick closely, just because her 'anything I can do to pay you back' ploy hadn't worked didn't mean it wouldn't. She would get Riddick, it would just mean she had to readjust her game. That Sage bitch would be a problem though.

She was smart, smart enough to realize that Jamie wasn't innocent, not to mention she had enough balls to call her on it. She was obviously loud and domineering, but that might turn out to be an advantage. After all men wanted house cats not lions. And Jamie was content to be a house cat, she didn't care that Riddick ran an army, she just decided that she wanted him. This time she would keep what she won. He was so attractive and obviously belonged to Sage which only made her want him more. She would take him away from that bitch and make him her lap dog. All she had to do was purr and wiggle her tail at the right time and he would be putty in her hot little hands.

Jamie allowed herself a small smile at the thought of certain parts of Riddick in her hands. This was going to be fun.

**3**

Sage walked out of the doctor's quarters feeling a little sick. The cat walked along beside her and kept brushing against her leg in an effort to reassure her. She'd gone because she'd woken up and had to run to the bathroom because she had to throw up again and thought that maybe she'd gotten a cold or something. But no it had turned out to be something much more serious. She was about a month pregnant.

She'd told the doctor if he told anyone she would cut off his balls and shove them down his throat after she skinned him alive. And now she was going back to her room try and figure out what she was going to do. She walked in and made her way to the bed where she sat down heavily. The cat jumped up beside her and laid his head in her lap.

"What am I going to do?" she asked as she began petting him. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby, she'd always wanted a child, but had given up that hope a long time ago. She was no roll model to aspire too. She was murder and a convict with a 800,000UC bounty on her head. She wouldn't have any idea how to raise a child, and Riddick…

"Oh god Richard," she said in terror as she raked her hand through her hair. What was Riddick going to do? She had no idea what he was going to say. She had no idea what he though about kids. She didn't know if he even wanted one. The more she though about it the more panicked she became. She sat on the bed freaking out asking the cat repeatedly what she was going to do, and what Riddick was going to do. The cat merely licked her hand and scooted closer to her, she felt her heart starting to pound and she was having trouble breathing. She had to calm down, the doctor said that she could hurt the baby if she caused herself to pass out to often.

"Ohgodohgodohogodhogodohogod.WhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado?Relax

relaxSagerelax.Gottabreath!Gottacalmdown," she said, "Breath!Breath!Breath! AHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed as the door opened and Riddick walked in. She stopped breathing as soon as she realized who he was and her eyes felt like they were the size of plates. Riddick ran over and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"What? What's wrong? Breath baby!" he said frantically. She stared at him but forced her lungs to work, she couldn't suffocate herself, it wasn't just her brain she was denying oxygen. Riddick stared at her with wide eyes wondering what was wrong, and feeling himself starting to panic. "What happened?" he asked.

"I…I went to the doctor, because I got sick again," she squeaked feeling like her heart was choking her. She saw his eyes widen, they kept the lights low in their room all the time so he didn't have to wear his goggles. Riddick was having a heart attack. Was Sage really sick? Was she dieing?

"What? What'd he say?" he demanded trying very hard not to freak out but she just stared at him with her dark eyes wide and fearful, "What's wrong hun?"

"I…I'm pregnant," she said finally.


	4. I hate you

"That's it?!" Riddick demanded not fully grasping what she'd said. In fact all he understood was that he hadn't heard the words dieing or terminal, "You just scared the shit outta me. I thought something was seriously wrong with you, but no you're just pregnant…wait what?" he asked as he started to hyperventilate and his eyes grew to the size of plates before they rolled back into his head and he passed out. Sage and the cat stared at him.

"Well, that went spiffy," she said staring down at the giant passed out on the ground.

"Sage there are some…whoa," Scales said as he stopped. He was staring at the weirdest sight in the verse. Sage was sitting on the bed shaking violently, and Riddick was spread eagle on the floor pale as a ghost and out cold.

"What?" she asked in a weak voice causing alarm to mix with his surprise.

"Elementals…five of them, are here to speak with you," he told her, "But I'll tell them this isn't a good time," he said before backing out of the room quickly. He closed the door and looked at Vaako who was waiting outside.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't wanna know. Just go tell the Elementals to come back later," he told him before turning and walking away. Vaako stared at him and slowly turned to look as Sage's and Riddick's room. He stared at it for a minute before slowly backing away.

Back in the room Riddick was coming too. He groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face, and opened his eyes to find an ashen faced Sage staring down at him.

"I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamed that you were pregnant," he said laughing weakly.

"That wasn't a dream," she replied causing him to start hyperventilating again and his eyes began to roll back into his head again, "Oh hell no! If I cant hyperventilate about this neither can you," she snarled smacking him across the face and dragging him to his feet. He shook his head and stared down at her.

"So you're?" he asked causing her to nod her head, "And I'm the…?" he asked and Sage gave him a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think?' look as she nodded, "So in nine months?" he asked his voice increasing about 10 octaves.

"Eight," she said.

"Eight? So that means? Oh god we spared yesterday! And the day before!! Oh god and all the days before than!! Ahhh, I could have hurt you or the baby!" he panicked as he gently twisted her this way and that as though he could see any damage.

"Whoa, Whao, Whoa! You aren't mad about this?" she asked staring at him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked staring down at her.

"Uhhh, I dunno," she said staring up at him and the cat yawned widely making a weird yowling sound.

"You…you pushed her off the bed and could have hurt her!" Riddick said pointing at the beast.

"Actually the doctor said that he was protecting me, because the only time he wou;d push me off was when you started thrashing around. But never mind that, what are we gonna do? I mean right now only you, me, and the doctor knows, and I told him if he told anyone I'd kill him," Sage told him.

"What do you mean what are we going to do? You are going to take it easy, and we are going to have a beautiful baby. That means no sparing, no drinking, no heavy lifting, and what ever else the doctor says you cant do," Riddick told her causing her to become very pissed off.

"I can still spar," she protested.

"No I wont spar with you," he replied firmly.

"I'll get Vaako to spar with me, and he'll do it because he's still convinced I own him because I killed the bitch," Sag told him smugly. Riddick smirked and shook his head.

"We'll settle this right now," he said as he walked out of the bed room and through the sitting room to the door and opened it. Outside stood Scales who quickly came to attention and looked at Riddick and Sage who'd trailed after him.

"Scales I have a job for you," Riddick said.

"Yes sir," he replied noticing that Sage was looking murderous.

"Sage is pregnant, so anyone you see sparing with her or allowing her to do anything strenuous you are allowed to kill them," Riddick said causing Scales' eye to widen significantly and snap over to Sage who looked like she was going to strangle the bigger convict.

"My pleasure," Scales said before turning and walking away. Riddick looked over at Sage who was pouting.

"I hate you so much Richard," she muttered and Riddick just smiled and hugged her gently into his arms.

"And I love you," he said giving her a gently kiss.

_**Beautiful Savage:**__Hey I need a new Riddick Beta any volenteers? Sorry It took so long my computer crashed_


	5. Humanity can go f themselves

Two days…two days and Sage was not pleased. All she'd been allowed to do was sit. Not stand, sit. Riddick was going a little overboard with this whole thing. He wouldn't let her do anything, hell half the time he carried her. It was getting ridiculous. As of the moment she was sitting on the throne with the cat beside her looking just as pissed off as she was. The lights were low because she'd had a massive head ache earlier and she just didn't feel like turning them up yet.

"Sage," Scales said walking in followed by Vaako. She scowled at the head of the guards, he was helping Riddick and watched her like a hawk.

"What?" she snapped.

"The Elementals are..," he began.

"Send them in," she growled. At least this way she would have a legitimate reason to hurt someone, plus Riddick was in the war room.

"But Sage…," he began but quickly shut his mouth at the murderous look on her face, "Nevermind." he quickly left and a moment later five Elementals walked in. Aereon was in the lead with a tall, wiry man who looked no older than Sage. He had kind features and short blonde hair that fell over his bright blue eyes that were studying Sage closely. The other three were a tall, black haired woman with a long face a piercing grey eyes, a tall, dark skinny man with a shaved head and gently chocolate eyes, and a man who was Sage's height with red hair and sharp green eyes.

"Bitch," Sage greeted her mother causing the others to break out in hushed mutters until Sage's sharp eyes slashed across them.

"Lena, these..," Aereon began.

"Sage, my name is Sage. I already told you that whore," she snarled and the cat stood up growling at the five intruders, and his pelt began to stand and turn red. These people were unwelcome and they were making his mistress uneasy and unhappy. He took one step forward but she stilled him with a hand on his back. He looked over his shoulder at her with his bright silver eyes before sitting down. He wouldn't jump until she allowed it, but when she did their flesh was his.

"Sage, this is the counsel," Aereon said motioning to the others, and a cruel smile crept onto Sage's face as she faded out of her chair and shifted around allowing herself to become half visible.

"So these are the ones who wanted me dead?" she asked as she moved among them and looking at their faces carefully, "Hmmm, and what do they want now? To finish the job? Well, go ahead if you want, but I will be the last one standing. Oh, lookey here the golden boy. How's life been treating you Marcus. Having fun sitting in a room calculating all day?" she purred solidifying beside the blonde, who looked at her sadly.

"Hello sister, you're looking well," he said evenly as she flowed back onto the throne.

"I bet I am seeing as I'm suppose to be dead," she laughed, "But pray tell to what do I owe this honor?" she asked as she began stroking the cat's red hide.

"We have come to apologize. It was wrong of us to sentence you to death as an infant," the dark man said stepping forward, "I am Sol, the Earth Elemental."

"We've come to make peace," the woman said stepping forward and bowing slightly, "I am Aqua, Elemental of Water."

"And I am Galen, Elemental of Fire," the green eyed man said respectfully, "We've come to seek your help. A new evil threatens all of the human race and our profits tell us that you can stop them." Sage stared at them for a long moment before bursting out laughing.

"You and all of humanity can go fuck yourselves," she replied laughing. The other five Elementals stared at the woman lounging on the throne with one leg thrown over the right arm of the great chair, and her dark eyes full of dark laughter. Sitting there with her raven hair flowing around her face and over her shoulders with a moon cat sitting beside her she looked everything of the Element she was as she sentenced the human race to death.


	6. A new guest

Riddick hurried through the halls towards the throne room mildly miffed at the large man who walked beside him.

"You let them talk to her? What were you thinking?" he snapped.

"She wouldn't listen to reason. I believe she's looking for a fight Sir," Scales said knowing full well Sage had been looking for a fight. He'd gotten to know her pretty well over the past year, and could tell when she was looking for a good brawl.

"You do remember what happened after the last time she saw that bitch right?" Riddick growled calling up the gut wrenching rescue and the fateful period afterwards. He burst through the doors and stopped cold at the strange sound that met his ears. Sage's cold laughter rang through the hall, and Riddick looked around to find her lounging on the throne petting the cat and looking at the five Elementals who stood before her with malevolence shinning in her eyes. She looked at him and a broad grin spread across her lips.

"Hello babe. Glad you could join us," she purred as he stormed to her side. He turned his goggles on the five unwelcome guests and stood beside her glaring at them.

"I believe you already know my mother Riddick," Sage said motioning to the frail woman who nodded, "And blondey there is my twin brother Marcus. And the rest are the counsel who sentenced me to death. Everyone this is Richard B. Riddick." Riddick growled softly in his throat at them causing all except Marcus to shy away from him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"They want me to save the human race," Sage told him chuckling and Riddick's deep laughter rumbled in his chest.

"Len…Sage think this through a moment. The entire human race will be destroyed unless you join us. Don't allow that to happen because of a personal grudge," Aereon pleaded.

"We appeal to your better nature. Please help us," Sol said softly.

"You can not allow this to happen. It's inhuman," Galen said darkly and Sage laughed loudly.

"My better nature? That died long ago. Why should I save a race that condemned me to a life in slams at the request of beings that sentenced me to death because of a prophecy? A prophecy that foretold that I would help the previous leader of this army destroy humanity. I'm just fulfilling the destiny you all set for me. As I said you and humanity can go fuck yourselves," Sage said.

"Marcus say something," Aereon pleaded looking at her son who returned her gaze levelly.

"Why? She is right. She has every reason to hate them and you mother. You willingly sacrificed her. And the rest of you wanted her dead when she was barely old enough to walk, yet you idolized me, her twin because my element is light. I feel no sympathy for you, you now reap what you sow," Marcus said in an emotionless voice.

"MARCUS!" Aqua squealed causing him to look at her.

"What? You have always know that I did not condone or like what you did to her. You caused her to become what she is. Because of you she's suffered god only knows what at the hands of humans, why should she want to save any of them?" he asked coldly.

"Oh, has the golden boy decided to pity me?" Sage laughed. Marcus shook his and smirked causing him to look remarkably like his twin.

"I would never dream of pitying you sister. I'm no fool," he replied causing Sage to smirk.

"You always were bright Marcus. Why do you waste your time with these fools?" Sage asked.

"Honestly I haven't the faintest idea. They are shallow beings convinced that the balance of the cosmos rest in their hands. I've tolerated it this long because I felt like I must, although I'm beginning to think you have the right idea," Marcus said causing the other Elementals to gasp in horror.

"Marcus!" Aereon gasped.

"What? You've know of my distain for you since I was little. I merely sought to quill your nagging," he snapped his eyes lighting with a bright fire, "You've lied to me for years. You allowed me to believe that you murdered my sister at the whim of the rest of you."

"Why have you never protested before?" Galen demanded.

"Because I believed I had nowhere to go. But seeing what you turned her into is the final straw," Marcus snapped enraged, "She was a kind, sweet child you wanted murdered with no thought for her. She was my dearest friend and you killed her. You killed my sister!" he roared as years of repressed feelings causing the others to shrink away from him.

"Marcus…,"Aereon began gently placing her hand on his arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" the blonde screamed as he ripped his arm away from her. He breathing was harsh and his cheeks red. He stood glaring at the other Elementals angrily as his eyes began to roll back into his head. He shook himself roughly and Riddick heard Sage's heart began to beat slightly faster.

"OUT!! ALL OF YOU OUT!!" Sage bellowed with her eyes blazing.

"But…," Aereon protested stepping forward but Sage put herself between her mother and her brother.

"LEAVE!!" Sage commanded and the cat lunged forward roaring as his claws grazed Aereon's dress. The other Elementals jumped as the solders that lined the hall were at their side with weapons ready to fall at Sage's word.

"I believe our Lady told you to leave," Scales said.

"I suggest you do so while you still can," Vaako hissed from his side. The Elementals took one final look at the animal standing in front of Marcus. The Mooncat stood in front of her fangs bared and hide blazing. Beside her stood Riddick looking murderous and the solders ready to kill them at her word.

They'd been wrong to come here. They'd wanted to appeal to her human nature, but she wasn't human. She was an animal; an animal that was far more dangerous than they'd thought. Rage had turned her into a lean, powerful predator who say them as prey. Like a wolf who'd tasted blood.

"Leave here and never return," Sage growled ominously her eyes flashing. At that the counsel turned and fled.


	7. Another Solder

Riddick watched as the Elementals fled before turning to the two that remained. Sage's twin was struggling to breath as he stood shaking with rage. He stumbled slightly and Sage grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and calmed slightly.

"Marcus calm down. Your heart. They're gone," Sage said her voice softer than normal. Riddick studied his woman closely and realized that her brother must be her weakness. Every convict had one person who could soften them. Jack had been his and it appeared that Sage's twin was hers.

Marcus stood staring down at Sage. They were gone, she'd gotten ride of them. She'd taken him from their grasp easily. She'd freed him. His life was his own at last. Her dark blue eyes were soft as she searched his face.

"Marcus?" she asked softly. He felt his rage leave him as suddenly as it had come and he threw his arms around her with a small sob as he buried his face in her soft hair. She'd been the only person who'd loved him for himself not his element.

"I missed you so much," he said hugging her tightly.

"Air bro," Sage chocked. Marcus quickly released her and stood staring down at his sister. She'd changed so much. Her dark eyes that had once been filled with laughter and joy now held pain and rage. Scars littered her pale skin and he didn't fail to notice the souvenirs that she'd collected from slams through the years. A barcode on her wrist, dog tags, and scars from where cuffs had cut deeply and from a bit that had been too tight. He wanted to cry at the sight of her.

"What have they done to you sister?" he breathed and she smiled wickedly.

"They made me stronger and faster," she replied, "But that's a story for another time. For now you need to rest." she gently took his hand and turned to the giant beside her who was watching them closely through dark goggles. He was massive, tall and wide with bulging muscles. Not what Marcus would have chosen for Sage at all.

"Riddick this is my twin brother Marcus. Marcus this is Riddick my…," she trailed off hesitantly.

"Pleasure," Riddick boomed as he offered his hand. Marcus took it hesitantly half expecting the man to take his hand off.

"Nice to meet you," Marcus replied and the mooncat beside his sister yowled loudly. Sage smiled as she petted the creature's head affectionately.

"And this is the cat," she said before turning to the solders who'd resumed their former places, "Scales! Vaako!" she called and the two men appeared at her side obediently.

"Marcus these are Vaako Second in Command and Scales Commander of the Guards," she said pointing to them in turn. Marcus shook both their hands hesitantly, but neither seemed very threatening. Sage clapped her hands and smiled wickedly.

"Alright now that that's done let's get you to a bed to rest," she said as she yawned widely. Riddick stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"I'll have someone else show him to a room you need some rest," he told her firmly and Marcus watched as his sister opened her mouth to protest but Riddick stopped her by picking her up easily, "No argument. You aren't suppose to get all worked up. Think about the baby darling," he commanded and Sage glared at him.

"I'm a month pregnant and you're treating me like I might go into labor any second," she snapped and Riddick shrugged.

"Wait…you're pregnant?" Marcus asked his voice raising a few octaves. Sage turned and looked at him surprised.

"Oh yeah, looks like you're gonna be an Uncle bro," she said shrugging.

"Anything else you forgot to tell me? Any near death experiences or some other trivial things like that?" he demanded in shock.

"Ummmm, I got stabbed by Vaako's ex and she spiked the blade with Eviseron. Oh and I was in a coma for like three months," she said thoughtfully and Marcus saw Riddick's arms tighten a fraction.

"Four months," he amended looking down at Sage. Marcus just stood staring at his sister with huge eyes and his jaw on the floor. He didn't want to hear this, but he knew that he would pester her for every detail of what had happened since she'd been taken from him.

"Sage…wha?" was all he could manage, but Riddick shook his head.

"Later, you two will have plenty of time but now you both need to get some sleep," Riddick said firmly and Sage once again began to protest, but Marcus shook his head.

"He's right. Go to sleep Sage," he commanded. Sage looked at him before glancing around to find Riddick, Scales, and Vaako all had the same look on their faces. She wasn't going to win, even the cat was looking at her with that 'shut-the-hell-up-and-go-to-bed' look on his face. Deciding to give in she crossed her arms and glared sullenly from Riddick's arms. Great she'd just added another man to the army determined not to let her have any fun.


	8. Musings

_BeautifulSavage:__ thank you all for being so paitent and baring with me threw my epic writter's block. Please review and tell me if I've still got it. Thanks and enjoy, i made sure it was a long one,_

Jamie wandered the halls fuming. That bitch was an Elemental, and seemed to have more control than Riddick. This would be harder, Elementals were dangerous normally. Seeing into the truth of everything they could botch even the best laid plans, and this one was obviously insane. But her brother might be useful, if the bitch had been willing to kill the Great Counsel to protect him she'd obviously stop at nothing to protect the guy.

He was cute and obviously naïve so why not use that as an advantage? If Jamie started flirting with blondie than Sage'd be so busy keeping her way from him that Riddick would be left unguarded. The fact that the bitch was pregnant was troubling but that could also be an advantage. Most wild men like Riddick detested the idea of having to settle down because of a child. Not to mention that pregnant woman were fat and unattractive.

Yeah, she could work this and she would win. Jamie Queen of the Necros…had a nice ring to it.

0O0

Marcus strolled through the halls of his sister's new home hesitantly. He could hardly believe that he was here and that Sage was as well. It was strange but her new name fit her much better that the one she'd been given at birth. Lena had never suited her, it had always seemed to weak. And he know knew that his sister wasn't weak. He'd pulled up her rap sheet on the cortex in his room and damned near had a heart attack just looking at the list of prisons she'd been sent to. He hadn't been able to bring himself to read anymore so he'd pulled up Riddick's rap sheet instead.

And promptly fell out of his chair. He'd know that the Furyan Child had a reputation for being a monster but after reading the 78 page rap sheet and warrant he'd almost had a heart attack. It had been like a speeder crash, he hadn't wanted to look but he couldn't look away at the same time. The man seemed to have committed almost every crime imaginable and had killed more people than Marcus knew.

And that man was his sister's…well he wasn't quiet sure what he was. Sage hadn't said that he was her husband or boyfriend but he was something. He was the father of her child, his niece or nephew. Marcus was quiet sure how he felt about that or Riddick but if Sage loved him so he'd try and understand why. Hell, the guy had to have some redeeming quality if his sister was in love with him…right?

"Ouch!" came an unfamiliar voice that was very feminine pulling him from his internal monolog. Marcus hesitated for a split second before hurrying around the corner the sound had come from. He turned the corner and found a young woman that was obviously not a necro sitting on the ground rubbing her ankle.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down and looked at her. She turned her innocent eyes to him and smiled softly.

"Yeah. I just stepped funny," she told him in a voice that was just a tad too sweat, "Thank you though."

"I take it you're not a Necro?" he said helping her up and she shook her head with a sweet smile.

"No, I stowed away here to escape my parents. They were beating and selling me for drugs. Riddick was nice enough to let me stay. Are you one of his advisors?" she asked and he chuckled shaking his head.

"No, I'm Sage's twin Marcus," he told her.

"She doesn't like me too much," she said and he noticed the hint of over sweetness in her voice.

"She doesn't seem to like anyone too much," he said standing up and offering her his hand, "Don't take it personally." Smiling she allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Thank you, you must be the nice twin," she joked and he just chuckled. If only she knew, "I'm Jamie by the way. It's nice to meet you. So are you an Elemental too?" she asked as they began walking down the hall.

0O0

Sage strolled threw the halls with a content smile on her face and the cat beside her. His deep purr rumbled softly in the quiet as he looked up at his Mistress. She was pleased and that pleased him. Rubbing against her leg as they turned a corner he licked her hand that she reached down to pet him with.

"You certainly are affectionate of late," she said in a laughter laced voice as she stopped and reached down to scratch his ears, "And you haven't eaten my boots of late so I guess you're adjusting to the good life aren't you? I guess I should thank Riddick for getting you instead of something stupid like a dog huh?" she cooed scratching his chin. And he let out a soft me winging sound causing her to smile. With a quick pet she started back down the hall with the great beast lopping at her side.

Sage was in the best mood she'd been in for months, she'd gotten her brother back. For years she'd been angry at him because they'd kept him and thrown her away but by the time she hit her first slam her anger had faded to be replaced by loneliness. Marcus had always been different from the others. He'd never glared at her or whisper fearfully as she passed instead he'd played with her and been her friend. Her only friend until Riddick had shown up and the only memories that had made her smile for long time had been of playing with him. In a weird way she'd always been sort of happy that she'd been the dark one, the thought of him being in the hell she'd lived in had always scared her. At least she'd known he was happy and safe.

But apparently he hadn't been happy. When she'd first seen him she'd felt like someone had slapped her. The audacity of him coming to try and get her to save humanity had infuriated her. Honestly she hadn't planned on even offering Marcus to stay here, but seeing the bitch try use him against her had been to much. She knew that her Mother had always know that Sage would have done anything for Marcus and she was sure that was the only reason he'd been brought along. Not that it mattered now, the bitch couldn't touch him now. None of those bastards could anymore, now he was free to do what he liked.

The smile that had graced her lips turned into a scowl as she turned the corner and found that slimy little liar laughing as she touched her brother's arm. She didn't care what Riddick thought, she wasn't innocent or to be trusted. She was a liar and something about her was far from sweet.

"Get away from him bitch," Sage snarled and beside her she heard the cat growl and looked down to find that his hide was blazing red. A twisted sort of smirk graced her lips as she removed her hand from his back, "Get her," she commanded laughing and the cat bound forward all teeth and claws towards the horrified girl.


	9. Mine and Yours

Marcus didn't know whether to scream or laugh as Sage sicked her cat on the poor girl. In a blur of red hide and whit teeth the creature let out a mighty roar as it flew past him taking a swipe at the screaming girl. Though he was a good foot behind her his claws grazed her black hair taking a chunk with him. Sage's cruel laugh echoed threw the hall as Jamie turned the corner and the cat stopped. With a strange yowl he turned and began prancing back to his master's side his pelt returning to normal.

"And stay away bitch!" Sage called as she walked over to Marcus's side. Looking down at her all he could do was stare at her.

"Are you insane?" he demanded, "He could have killed her." Sage's dark eyes slide up to him and her smile slipped a little.

"I knew he'd just scare her. I didn't tell him to kill her," she replied petting the cat as he retuned to her side, "Isn't that right?" With a content purr he sat down beside her and began cleaning himself. Marcus couldn't do anything but stare at her, he couldn't believe she'd done that. Had she really become so cruel?

"Why'd you do that? She wasn't being unpleasant or trying to hurt me," he said and she shrugged looking up at him.

"She's a liar. You and Riddick might be fooled by the innocent victim act but I'm not," she told him, "She's fine, no harm no foul." Shaking his head he decided to just let it go.

"So Sage…," he said not knowing where to even start, "How have you been?" Smirking she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Do you really want to know Marcus? I mean do you want to hear about the murders and arsons and captures and escapes? Do you really want to hear about the slams or how many times I've almost got killed?" she asked, he realized he really didn't.

"No, but I would like to know how you wound up here," he said glancing around, "I have to wonder how you went from being dead to having an army." Sage smiled and shrugged.

"It's Riddick's army not mine," she corrected and he just raised his eyebrow as though to say Really? They'd been ready to kill the Counsel at her order not Riddick's. "Don't look at me like that. It's his army, well everyone except Vaako…he's mine by his own proclamation. Anyway, I'd been hiding out on Omega Centra, well I'd crashed there and had no way of getting off, when I went out for a stroll in the woods lookin' for something to eat and these Nerco's show up demanding that I explain myself, and when I didn't they tried to kill me. So I ghost all of them and suddenly Riddick shows up, course I didn't know it was Riddick at first. Hell, I hadn't seen him in fifteen years, but…"

"Wait, you knew Riddick fifteen years ago?" Marcus interrupted staring down at her. That meant she'd known him when they were seven. "How?"

"We were cell mates in our first slam," came a soft rumble from behind them causing Marcus to jump as he turned around and saw the massive man coming towards them, "Sage did you sick the Cat on Jamie?"

"Yeah, what of it?" she demanded crossing her arms and glaring up at him. Marcus shrunk away from the massive man a he stopped in front of his twin and crossed his arms as well. Even though Riddick had goggles on it wasn't hard to tell that he was glaring at Sage.

"And was there a reason for it or where you just being a bitch?' he asked and Sage shrugged.

"She was trying to get her claws into Marcus. What's the big deal? He just scared her a little," she replied, "It's not like I had him eat her or anything."

"Ummm, we were just talking Sage," Marcus said in an effort to defuse the situation but the look Sage sent him shut him up pretty fast.

"Don't do it again," Riddick boomed, "She's a guest here not something for you and him to torment," he told her firmly glancing at the Cat. Sage just raised her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Did you just tell me what _I_ cant do?" she hissed and Marcus suddenly had the urge to be elsewhere, "Since when do you get to mandate my behavior Riddick? I don't ever recall giving you the right to run my life." Riddick just stood glaring down at her with his arms crossed.

"She's _my_ guest on _my_ ship. You will not sick _my_ cat on her again unless there's a damned good reason for it Sage," he told her and even the Cat preened at his words.

"_You're_ cat? Excuse me but you already said he was _my_ cat. But fine Riddick if that's how you want to play I'll play," she said her eyes narrowing and even though the words were submissive Marcus felt a chill run up his spine, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to _my_ room and taking _my_ cat. Have _my_ lunch sent to _my_ room and send _my _Vaako to see me," she said before turning and storming off without even glancing back at them. With a soft growl and a swish of his tail the cat followed her leaving Marcus and Riddick to stare at the empty place where she'd been.

"So…is she always like this or is it just the pregnancy hormones?" Marcus asked finally turning to Riddick who shrugged.

"Yes," he said and Marcus coked his head slightly.

"Yes, to which?" he asked and Riddick smirked as he actually looked at him.

"Both," he rumbled, "Come on. It's time for lunch."


	10. Pleasant apologizes

**_Beautiful Savage:_**_ Okay so here you go. Next chapter, sorry for tha wait I got kicked out of where I was living and bounced around a while before I got set back up._

That bitch had sicked her god damned cat on her. She was dead...fucking dead. Before Jamie had planned on just making Riddick leave her but no she was a dead woman...and so was that cat.

How dares she? The bitch was obviously insane but she was sharp. She seemed to be able to see threw all of her plans and call her on them before she could even start to put them in play. Jamie needed a way to make that bitch trust her, and she couldnt use Blondie to do that or Riddick. If the bitch had sicked her cat on her just because she'd been near her brother she couldnt imagine what she would do if she got near Riddick.

"You havent won yet bitch," she muttered as she turned and headed for the door of her room, "In the end they'll all be mine."

0O0

Vaako knocked softly on the door of Riddick's rooms wondering what to expect when the door opened. Sage very rarely claimed possession of him and after hearing about the fight she and Riddick had had he was wondering what she wanted him for. He'd learned a long time ago not to piss Sage off. Watching her gut his late wife had been a lesson well learned and it now appeared that the stowaway and Riddick had both made her angry. So whatever she was planning he was glad that he was on her side in it and would work to keep it that way.

"Wrong rooms Vaako," came a familiar voice and he turned to find Sage walking towards him with a pleasant smile on her face.

"You wanted to see me," he said suddenly very nervous. Sage never looked this friendly and even her cat was pleasant as it slunk forward and rubbed against his leg. A drastic change considering that he'd tried to eat both him and Scales for the first few weeks he'd been here.

"Relax Vaako. I just want you to make sure that Jamie has everything she needs and is comfortable," Sage told him and he almost choked on his tongue. An hour ago she'd been sicking her cat on the girl and now she was telling him to make sure she had everything she wanted...it didnt make any since.

"Pardon?" he asked staring at her like she'd lost her mind.

"I realized I've been rather harsh on her and that it was rather cruel to set the cat on her for talking to Marcus. I just haven't been myself lately. It's just a peace offering. Is that a problem?" she asked and he shook his head. Smiling she reached forward and patted him on his shoulder, "I knew I could count on you Vaako. Let me know if there's anything she needs."

"Is that all?" he asked and she nodded causing him to turn and began to walk away. Sage watched him go letting his get around the corner before scowling slightly.

"Well that left an unpleasant taste in my mouth," she muttered looking down at the cat who sat beside her his tail flicking irritably, "I suppose we should go make up with Riddick." With a yowl he looked up at her and she patted his head lovingly. "Hopefully she'll take the rope and hang herself fast so we can cut the crap soon." she muttered before turning and heading for the war room.

0O0

Riddick stood beside Scales looking at the map of the Glenton System as the Generals came up with an attack plan. Beside him Marcus stood quietly listening to everything and chewing on his bottom lip. In the last few hours Marcus had stuck by him and Riddick couldnt help but notice that he was alot like Sage...well sorta. Both seemed to watch everything around them and just like his sister he'd tried to befriend Scales quickly.

"You know if you attack from the dark side of Glenton Six while attacking Glenton Minor at the same time you stand the best chance of success," Marcus said suddenly looking up at all of them, "It'll cut off the main force and communications simultaneously so they'll have no way to defend. After that the whole system will fall quickly." Glancing at Scales Riddick couldnt help the sly smirk that crept onto his face, perhaps having another Elemental on board wasnt such a bad thing. Especially considering that Sage wasnt talking to him, and was pissed enough that if she gave advice she'd probably sabotage the mission.

"Sounds good," Scales rumbled glancing at Marcus who put on a hesitant smile.

"Thank you Scales," he said a hint of pride in his voice.

"You may be as useful as your sister after all," Riddick rumbled softly with a soft smirk, "And not nearly the pain in the ass she is."

"Oh that hurts darling," came a soft purr causing all of the men to jump and turn slowly to find the something more terrifying than they'd ever expected. Instead of a pissed off Sage with a preening cat beside that that they'd expected to find they found Sage with a pleasant smile on her face and a content looking cat that slunk forward to rub against Riddick's legs.

"I've got to go alert the Armada of our plans," Scales said quickly before turning and all but running away. With their own muttered excuses the rest of the Generals quickly fled leaving Riddick and Marcus staring at Sage who just kept smiling at them softly. It was freaky, Riddick was use to a smirk or a cruel smile but this one was all sweetness...it was just scary.

"Hmmm, they all left rather quickly. I didnt think you where done planning," she said glancing at the door that they'd left by, "Oh well, you can always finish later," she said returning her eyes to them, "Anyway I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I over reacted, I really shouldnt have sicked the cat on her like that," she said and both men's jaws hit the floor at the same time. Shaking himself slightly Riddick looked down at the cat who was rubbing against his leg only to have the beast yowl softly and lick his hand.

"Uhhhh, okay," he said looking at Sage who just smiled at him.

"Well I'll see you guys later. I have things to do," she said as she pecked both of them on the cheek before turning and leaving with the cat looping after her.

"Okay, for some reason that scared the crap out of me," Marcus said as the door closed behind them, "What was that?" he asked looking up at Riddick who was silently wondering who that woman was and what she'd done with Sage.

"I dont know," he said finally turning back to the map, "And i'm not sure I want to."


	11. A quick note

_**Beautiful Savage**__: Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I'm pretty much burnt on action at the moment. I will be finishing this story but that I'll be taking a break for a while and directing my tired brain in other directions. Please bare with me and enjoy the other stories if their to your taste. _

_ Thank you._


End file.
